


Fate of the Innocent

by Supermoi



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Bad!Soundwave, Dubious Consent, M/M, Mind Control, Mind fuckery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 13:59:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3136961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supermoi/pseuds/Supermoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Megatron, ruthless warrior, gladiator, Leader of the Decepticons... or is he? To gain one's trust and loyalty is a wonderful gift, but loyalty such as this comes at a price. A very high price indeed. He came out of the shadow offering gift one orn, but never asked for anything in return... until he took what he wanted. Watch how Soundwave came to be Megatron's most loyal servant and why things aren't what they seem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fate of the Innocent

**Author's Note:**

> Its complete AU. Its will lead you to weird places...

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers. I'm not making any money out of this. Otherwise, I'd be the happiest woman on Earth! :)

Synopsis: Megatron, ruthless warrior, gladiator, Leader of the Decepticons... or is he? To gain one's trust and loyalty is a wonderful gift, but loyalty such as this comes at a price. A very high price indeed. He came out of the shadow offering gift one orn, but never asked for anything in return... until he took what he wanted. Watch how Soundwave came to be Megatron's most loyal servant and why things aren't what they seem. 

Rating: I'd say NC-17, mostly for second part. There will be some mind-torture and dub-con involved. As well as mind-fuckery all around. Telepath oblige. Sorry Megs but I do love to play with Soundwave's awesomeness a lot! :)

A/N: Okay, this is gonna be very AU. Starts up early in Megatron's Origin storyline, and it goes ways you might have never expected. Seriously, it'll be a lot of mind-fucking involved. You've been warned. Maybe some smut too. We'll see what my mind cooks up.

FATE OF THE INNOCENT

by Supermoi

Introduction

He came out of the shadows one dark cycle offering gifts.

I should've been more wary, I should've known it was too good to be true. It should've been obvious to me that such gifts, such promises of help and offering of loyalty, came at a price. A price that, I would realize later, I would never be ready to pay. However in those early days I was still young, still naïve, full of dreams of revolution and hope for the future. 

I was a fool. A fool that was all too eager to accept the too good offer of a mech that presented himself as unassuming, uninterested in anything but being in the shadow. Being the power behind the throne, if you may. I was the perfect target for his manipulations, the perfect puppet for a Master with an agenda of his own. 

I should've known better... 

*  
* *

Part 1: I am a fool

There was a rustle in the shadow somewhere in front of me, deeper inside the dark alley where the meeting with this anonymous 'friend' that, in the past Orbital Cycles, had helped my nascent cause with gifts of weapons and equipments of the highest technology. I tensed, I may be young and still somewhat inexperienced, I was not stupid. This could be a trap, some kind of set up, and I was perfectly aware of that. So I was primed for battle and ready to strike if needed be.

Something moved out of the shadow and a tall, bulky form walked out from behind some crates. The first thing I noticed was the visor hiding the optics. Mechs who hide their optics, their whole face in this case, always made me uneasy. I feel like they have something to hide from me, that they are untrustworthy. 

However, to my slight surprise, I quickly drop that uneasiness and my distrust is greatly soothed away. And the mech hasn't even said a word. It's like its melted away by some outside force, and I lift a questioning optic ridge at the bland-looking, unassuming blue mech now standing before me.

"So you are the one who had been so generous lately." I start, keeping my voice neutral and calm. I prefer to let him state out what he wants. "May I be so bold as to ask why this is so? Generosity such as this scarcely comes free."

The mech tilts his head to one side fractionally and it gives him a creepily appealing appearance. In all honesty, his continued silence should've put me on edge, raise red flags in my processor, but for some reason, it does not. All I feel is curiosity. Curiosity as to why the mech wanted to see me after half a Vorn of helping my nascent cause from the shadows. I cross my powerful arms over my chest and my expression becomes a bit pinched, a bit more tense and edged with uneasiness. Uneasiness that had returned in a small but powerful jolt as the mech had his head tilted and seemed to be talking to someone through an internal comm frequency.

I was about to speak up again when he finally beats me to it. His visor flashes a brighter red as he speaks, his voice monotonous and his speech pattern a bit unsettling. However, despite it all, I feel my worry and natural mistrust melts away once more.

"Designation: Soundwave. Purpose for meeting: increasing partnership." He drones out, his voice completely devoid of emotions or basic intonations. 

It's really like a drone had spoken through a speaker planted inside the mech, rather than the mech himself and yet again, I feel a jolt of distrust, even the lick of slight apprehension, lick up my spinal unit. Feelings that are, yet again, quickly snuffed out by something that does not come from myself. I frown. I do not like not feeling completely in control of the situation but something is screaming in the back of my head.

I should blast this mech and get the Pit away from here, fast. Some subconscious part of my mind is trying warn me, to tell me that something is NOT right. However, I feel myself relaxing anyway. I feel myself starting to think I should trust that silent mech, I should let him in, listen to what he has to say.

"Increasing partnership, you say? In what way? You have already been helping my cause a lot since you first contacted me." I reply finally, my voice sill very calm and devoid of any negative feelings. For some reason, I almost feel like someone is talking through me, answering for me, but I can't bring myself to care. 

He merely stands there and could've easily passed for a statue of it weren't for his visor. 

His visor...

It shone and I realized I couldn't look away. I was mesmerized, unable to bring myself to tear my optics from his own powerful, enthralling gaze. He speaks up again and I hear the words without really hearing them, like they make no sense yet are as clear as day. 

This is probably when I realize that this meeting had really been a trap and I fell right into it. Not a trap to kill me as I had feared, as a warrior and leader. No, it's much more sinister. The tendrils that wrap themselves around my processor, clouding my mind, dampening my own thought process and slowly, oh very slowly, replacing them with something that is not mine. Something foreign but terribly powerful.

His voice seems to pierce the fog that had started to fill my processor like a sharp blade. I barely realize we're not alone anymore. A bird-like mech had descended from the sky to perch on my shoulder, and a panther-like mech curls at Soundwave's feet. Both are feral symbionts, I distantly recognize. So the mech is a carrier. 

"Soundwave: engaging next phase. Agenda advancing as planned. Do not resist."

But resist I could not, even if I wanted to. I was completely unprepared to face the full force of a level-10 telepath! My mind is slowly peeled one layer at a time and everything there is to know about me and my plans, about my cause and the mechs already involved, is soon laid bare for the mech to examine and file away in his own processor. I make no sounds while this happens, I just stand in the same position I was in with my arms crossed and standing proud and tall. There is no outward signs of the... Mind rape is the best term I can come up with... going on inside my own processor.

-I do not wish leadership. I do not intend to take your place in the eye of your follower. Your tactical skills are best used where they are right now. I need a figurehead and you will still do nicely, Lord Megatron.- Soundwave's voice says in my head, silky and venomous like a cyber-snake.

The voice is smoother, less dronish, more alive than when the mech was speaking out loud. Those words are followed by the most spine-chilling laughter I have ever heard. It freeze my spark and chill my energon in my lines. 

I am helpless, yet I try to resist as best I could, to push him out, push him away. However, I am not trained in the art of countering telepathic assaults. I lay bared and open like a newborn sparkling, striped of my pride and power. I feel like I am nothing to that mech. I am merely a puppet to be played with and directed the way the telepath wanted it, where he wanted it.

I catch glimpses of what his intentions are and I shudder. I see Cybertron as a smoking ruin, lifeless, abandoned by its people. I see Iacon, Polyhex, Praxus lay smoking, destroyed, stripped of life. I see myself branded a monster, a genocidal maniac, a traitor to his own race. 

-NO! This is NOT what I want! I want a better future for Cybertron, I want EQUALITY for all! The caste system to fall, the rich and powerful to be humbled! Not total destruction!- I cry in my head, fighting all the harder against the monstrous, cold, sparkless mech that now has me in his clutches. 

-It is too late for that, Megatron. Too late for everything. For Cybertron to be saved, it has to be destroyed first. Like the Phoenix of legends, it will be reborn from its own ashes, more glorious then ever.- 

I feel like my mind is slowly snuffed, all free will escaping me, and I scream out loud for the first time, falling to my knees. Soundwave's hands are on both sides of my helm and sparks of blue energy links us through those points of contact. After a while, I am released and slump forward like a puppet who's strings had been cut. A bit of smoke is rising from my helm and my optics are dim and hazy.

I feel a hand rest on my head and I am compelled to look up and into my new Master's visor. The bird-like mech on my shoulder let out a squawk, and the cyberpanther at his feet looks up at me with a tilted head, purring. His voice rise in my head again and it feels natural, like it belongs. His control is complete and there is nothing I can do to break it.

-Rise, Lord Megatron, and lead my Decepticons to chaos and glory!-

Yes, I was a fool, and I only know realize that I have been played from the very beginning.

*  
* *

Part 2: Struggles

Cybertron was in ruins.

After thousands of Vorns of war, the once beautiful planet was a wreck, barely habitable and poisoned to the care by the feuding fight between brothers. Primus Himself was wounded by the never-ending struggles, the hatred, the destruction and Cybertron's core was now dying. Primus himself was in His death throes, and soon, Cybertron will fall completely cold and dark.

A husk floating in space, never to thrive with life again.

And it was all my fault. 

Through all those Vorns I have lived through this war like a drone. Seeing through my own optics and feeling through my own plating yet unable to act. Unable to change the way the war was going, helplessly being a spectator to my own madness.

Or rather, his madness.

Him.

He was always there in my head, pulling my strings, directing my every moves and actions. Soundwave. My personal nightmare. However in the last couple of Vorns, I has had some periods of freedom, my will his own for short periods of time. Soundwave seemed distracted, focused on someone else, and during those briefs moments of freedom, I could see for myself, feel for myself, what had become of me and my beloved planet.

It was almost destroyed. Barely a shadow of its former glory of the Golden Age. My spark ache when I see the torn landcapes where thriving, lively cities filled with mechs of all kind used to stand. Polyhex, Praxus, even Iacon were no more. Just like he wanted it, just like he planned it all along.

And I was framed for it all. I was the monster, the traitor, the sparkless Warlord who was behind all that destruction. Even if this war ends, I already know that I will not live to ever see Cybertron revived, for the battle between myself and my ultimate foe could only end in both our destruction. At that point, I would welcome my own destruction. I know Optimus prime will end me quickly, he doesn't believe in prolonging one's agony for the pleasure of it. I trust him to do this cleanly when the time comes. 

Today is one of those days. My mind is my own and its almost overwhelming. I layed on my berth a long time, for once I wasn't needed anywhere. We were preparing to leave Cybertron for good in the Nemesis, leaving only a skeleton crew on Cybertron. I'm staring at the ceiling, and I narrow my optics. I know that this wasn't going to last, and I know Soundwave will soon be back to reassert his control and take over my mind once more, but until then, I should be doing something else then lay there.

I stand at last and leave my quarters. I goes to the Command Center and find Shockwave there, with Starscream and Hook. Three of my most trusted and highest officers, yet I'm wary. Does any of them knows, and even is helping Soundwave in that charade? They all turn their optics to me when I walk in and I answer with a nod to each. Starscream's optics however keeps following me as he walk up to the large window. I gaze out at Cybertron, its haunting landscape making my spark ache. Such terrible destruction... 

I doesn't realize Starscream has walk right up to me until he speaks up to my right, standing alongside me. I look at him, he's a good soldier, clever and a fine tactician. I made him Second in Command a while ago when I was not under Soundwave's control. Somehow, I felt that, if something ever happened, Starscream would be capable to step up and take my place. The punishment Soundwave inflicted on me after discovering what I had done while his control was weak and strained still made me shudder, phantom pain jolting through my body and mind.

I think Soundwave fear Starscream to some extent. he is wary of his intellect and cleverness. The young seeker is way too intelligent for his own good. I listen as he speaks up.

"The preparations for takeoff are almost done my Liege. We will be ready to depart at the scheduled time." he pauses and I can feel his intense gaze on me. "Do you have any more instructions, Lord Megatron?"

Why do I have the feeling there is some hidden meaning to that simple question? That Starscream is trying to figure out something, make sure some assumption of his are in fact true? I turn to look at him, my expression thoughtful as my right hand comes up to rub my chin, giving me a somewhat unusually soft expression. 

"Tell me Starscream, what do you think of me? I want to hear an honest opinion of myself, so speak freely." I finally ask, locking my gaze to him. I want to see the expression in his optics.

Starscream's frame tense a little at the unexpected request. His wings, always so expressive, jerk a bit up and settle into a nervous position on his back. Through Soundwave's mind, I had learned to read Seeker's wing language, and right now, I can tell Starscream is nervous, uneasy yet excited. His facial expression never changes though, and when he answers, his voice is level and calm.

"You are a ruthless warrior, but a good Commander. Your soldiers follow you out of belief that you will lead us to victory." He starts, and seeing his Lord's optics narrow in a 'This isn't what I asked' expression, he continue in a more serious tune. He looks around to make sure no one is near or listening, before leaning closer to speak in a very low tune. "But we both know you are not the one leading us, not really, Megatron. How long has it been? How long has Soundwave had you in his clutches, my Liege?"

I almost recoil in shock. Starscream knows. Somehow he has discovered the truth! Someone knows! I feel my spark soar, if anyone can twart Soundwave's nefarious 'agenda' it is Starscream! Before I can reply though, a horrible pain tear through my processor and I let out a groan, a hand reflexively going to my forehead. Then I hear his voice in my head.

-COME TO ME!-

I try to resist, but the icy fingers are back in my processor, clouding my mind, making me move against my will and I find myself walking down the hallway to my quarters. HE is there waiting when I enter. HE is ready to resume control and this time, there will be no way out. I fall to my knees in front of him, processor wracked with pain and he looks down at me with a visor bright and burning red, enthralling me in its claws.

-It seems that you are more strong-willed then I imagined. I must correct the situation. There will be no more incidents.-

-Yes Master.-

I'm sickened at how easily those words come to me now. Soundwave stare down at me for a moment and I feel the command to stay that he sends me before going to the back of the room and opening a hidden door in the wall. My spark rate increases as he hear his footsteps approaching once more. 

-Come now my slave. I will make this good for you, this time.-

I rise, I have no choice but to follow his orders. I follow him to the hidden room and the door close behind us. The room is surprisingly bare, there is only a examination berth in the middle with a cabinet of medical tools on the wall next to it. The next couple of cycles are painfully slow and filled with agony and pleasure alike. Soundwave had explained to me that he doesn't have to use such crude methods but that he enjoys it. He enjoys humiliating and torturing and I'm his personal little toy. 

-Three thousands Vorns ago you created the Twins for me. I am grateful, they are invaluable assets. Maybe now it's time to add a new addition to our little family... I still have one slot open... Just one more.-

He slide inside me easily, long used to my valve. The pleasure of the interface is dampened by the idea that Soundwave is going to once more forcefully impregnate me. It'll only have been the second time in thousands of Vorns, but even twice is too much when one is not willing to participate. 

I moan and groan, my legs wrapping around his waist instinctively. I feel used, like I'm nothing but a easily available toy to release pent-up energy. I feel him laugh as he catch that thought, because it's the complete truth. I am his completely, body and spark. The slow pace and lazy build up of the charge is agonizing. Before... him, I was used to faster interface, and I was used to being on top. I'm a dominant type forced into a submissive role by a stronger dominant with an unfair advantage. 

My chestplates are triggered open by a command from him and my spark is bared for him to enjoy. I groan, screaming in my mind. He laugh more at my anguished cries as he press our sparks together. He is always careful though. He never merge deep enough for a bond to be created, but just deep enough for the spark to split. Which I feel when it happens, right before overload hits me hard.

Soundwave slide out of me moments later and stand over my curled up form on the medical berth. He tilts his head and gently stroke the side of my face. I hate it when he's so gentle. Like he's been rewarding a well-behaved pet. I prefer when he's ruthless and cold. I prefer pain over pleasure. However, his control is now fully back and I can do nothing but what he wants me to do. 

I pray to Primus to end me but I know this isn't my fate. Not yet.

I will be free of him someday though. It is merely a matter of time.

*  
* *

Epilogue: Fate of the Innocents

The battle of Autobot City was over.

The death toll was high on both sides, and I, Megatron, Ruler of the Decepticons, lay dying inside Astrotain's Carrying Hold. As I lay there, pondering the last battle, I feels relief flood me. Soon it'll be all over. Soon I'll be free of Soundwave and of this life.

I will gladly embrace the Allspark. My fate is sealed, and I embrace it fully. I see Soundwave leaning over me and I can feel his mind slowly losing his grip on my own fading one. I grab his collar and pull him closer, whispering hoarsely into his audio.

"I... win... in the end... Soundwave. Soon... I will...be dead and... you will.. have no more... control over... me..."

He looks down at me and for a moment I think he's going to either hit me or end me himself out of rage. He does neither. I almost freeze in shocked horror when I finally hear out loud something that had plagued my mind for millions of Vorns.

He laughs.

He laughs out loud and throw his head back, obviously gleeful. He stops as abruptly as he had begun and leans close to me, one hand closing around my throat, but it looks to anyone looking like's he's supporting me. 

"Megatron: wrong. He is coming. My Master will soon be here." 

My spark fall, and I know he is telling the truth. Soon Starscream makes a show of ejecting the wounded into space, including his own trinemates, and as I float in the void, finally free of Soundwave, I am at peace. Death is at my door and I welcome it with a smile. 

Until something even darker approaches and block all light from my spark and those of my comrades sharing my fate. I dare look up and in that moment when I see it, see him, the World-Eater, the Unmaker, I know.

I know and I lament for every Cybertronian who had died to feed this monster. Sparks that never reached the Allspark but ended up in the Pit. This entire war, everything, was a charade to please that monster of all monster and make his return to this plane possible.

Unicron. 

End!

Coz, yaknow, the rest is history, as they say ;)


End file.
